


Hands

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Series: Moments of Rapture [9]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: He admired your hands. There was just something about them that always drew his attention. WufeixReader





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> So considering the time of year, this totally is out of place but I got to post these in the right order, haha... I promise you the next to installments will be summer themed! :)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Hands**

He admired your hands. There was just something about them that always drew his attention. They were soft and gentle, but also strong. He was often reminded of that fact when he made love to you, your hands clutching his shoulders and your fingers digging into his skin. 

And even now, when you were preparing for tomorrow’s Christmas dinner, he couldn’t help but admire your hands. The way they held onto the knife, your long elegant fingers wrapped around the knife handle, the expert way you handled it as you cut the vegetables. 

“What are you staring at?” you asked him with an amused smile.

He shook himself out of his stupor and gave you a small smile. “Nothing.”

You made a gesture with your head in the direction of the bowl with marinated chicken. “Can you check that for me?” 

He did. “It’s fine. Smells good.”

You grinned and put the knife down, approaching him. You managed to make the hot pink apron look sexy. You slipped your arms around his neck, your hands coming to play with his ponytail. 

“I could take a break,” you suggested with a coy look. 

He smirked and rested his hands on your hips. “I thought you also wanted to finish the chocolate cake today.”

You groaned. “Don’t remind me of that monster.”

He chuckled and kissed you. “How much longer will you need?”

“Hmm…” He always loved that dazed look on your face after a kiss. “About an hour or so.”

“Call me if you need help.” And he promptly moved away from you and walked into the living room. 

He returned to the couch and his book, the sounds of you moving about in the kitchen fading as he concentrated on the detective novel he was reading. It was about an hour later when he felt your hands on his shoulders, sliding down to rest on his chest as you leaned in to kiss his cheek.

“I’ve finished up,” you murmured in his ear. 

“Hmm…” He was too engrossed in the story to stop reading now, but he felt your smile against his cheek. 

Your hands returned to his shoulders and started kneading, making him abandon the book in favor of relaxing under your touch. When you began kissing his neck, he smirked. 

“Trying to get me in bed?” he questioned.

You chuckled. “You know me so well, Wu.”

He turned his head so he could catch your mouth in a deep kiss. You moved, never breaking the kiss, and came to straddle his lap, his book tumbling to the carpet. He felt your fingers dip under the hem of his shirt, and groaned into the kiss. 

You broke away and gave him a smile. “I guess I can say I know you well too.”

He took your hands in his and quickly reversed your positions. You grinned up at him, but the grin turned into a soft smile when he brought one of your hands up to his mouth to tenderly kiss your fingers. He nuzzled the palm of your hand and breathed in the scent of the kitchen soap that clung to your skin.

You freed your other hand from his grasp and buried it in his hair, your fingers making quick work of the elastic band that kept it together. You pulled him closer for a kiss and a quiet moan escaped you as he quickly took over, pinning you to the couch with his weight. He enjoyed the feeling of your body under his, and allowed you to pull your other hand free as well. 

He sighed as your hands started caressing over his back, relaxing under your touch. He sat up when you pulled his shirt up, quickly taking it off. He shivered when you placed your hand over his heart, you fingers splaying wide. He looked down, watched your hand as it covered his bronzed skin. He always liked the sight of it. 

You sat up as well and pressed a kiss against his chin. He covered your hand with his own, entwining his fingers with yours over his heart. A warm smile spread on your face at the gesture. He smiled back, before looking at your entwined hands. That was a sight he would never get tired of.

**-x-x-x-**


End file.
